


Call Me!

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: It took a few seconds and a gentle elbowing on the part of Nick, but Sophia managed to pull herself together enough to, with a stutter, tell xem that the settlement had many open jobs and they could have their pick.





	Call Me!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "Listen to an 80's song and write something that inspires you from that" but that makes kind of a shitty fic title. Instead, the fic is called "Call Me!" after the song that inspired it -- Call Me by Blondie. The fic isn't as, um, _exciting_ as the song is, but it was really all I could come up with for the song. I hope you like it!

It was hilarious to see his favorite partner-in-crime making googoo eyes at someone, Nick thought as he sipped his coffee. Outpost Zimonja had been one of the most well-off settlements that Sophia had helped to set up with the Minutemen. Even though she was often tasked with a ridiculous amount of work from every single place she went to, she always made sure to keep up with the needs of the settlements she’d helped to establish.

It warmed his heart-- or, well, he figured it would have if he had one to warm. The fondness he felt for the former lawyer was the kinship of those who had walked the thin blue line with him in his past life, but also the kind that you get for a lifelong friend. 

Right now, said life-long friend was nodding vigorously along to whatever Alex, the newly-appointed doctor, was saying. At first, Nick was worried about Sophia’s strange reaction. He’d never seen her flush and stutter before, but it soon became apparent to him (as well as some of the other settlers) that the woman was smitten with the young former-Enclave officer.

Alex was incredibly graceful about the whole thing as Sophia showed xem where she kept her stash of serious chems that she used for medical emergencies, as if everyone didn't already know where they were. Xe nodded seriously, apparently unaware of the General’s enthusiasm and inability to recall the brand-name for Rad-Away. 

It wasn't as if this was anything new, of course. Alex had shown up to the Outpost Zimonja settlement in the first few days with a pack on xyr shoulder and a baby on xyr hip and asked in the most soothing voice that Sophia had ever heard if there was, by chance, a job that they could have in exchange for becoming a citizen of the brand new settlement? 

It took a few seconds and a gentle elbowing on the part of Nick, but Sophia managed to pull herself together enough to, with a stutter, tell xem that the settlement had many open jobs and they could have their pick. 

Xe smiled and nodded and in the next few months, xe coordinated the others into successful farming with surprising amounts of knowledge and habits that came from years of practice. Their aptitude in people-organization was incredible, but their true talents were in medicine and with the discovery of a large cache of medical supplies from a nearby holistic center, the outpost could afford to have a doctor in their employ. With xyr work with the Enclave and their obvious talent for medicine, Alex was appointed without hesitation. 

As Sophia and Alex set up equipment for the new clinic, Alex wore a sling on xyr back with the little one, Simone, watching over the others with keen eyes. She would grow up to be brilliant, everyone could tell. 

“I didn’t know what to do with a small baby and getting kicked out of the caravan I was traveling with,” xe said as they sat for a break, testing some brahmin milk on xyr wrist before spooning some into Simone’s mouth with the cutest baby spoon that Sophia could find in her travels. 

“Thank goodness I managed to find my way to the Outpost and I can’t thank you enough for taking me in,” xe smiled, all white teeth and dimples, and Sophia felt herself flush. 

“Just part of being the General,” she assured xem, moving on to show the complex locking mechanism on the clinic which would discourage nighttime break-ins.

“Does she know that she’s embarrassing herself?” Marianne, a formerly blonde ghoul who was originally from Diamond City, asked Kelen, a reformed raider. Kelen shrugged, leaning on the rake he’d been using as more people noticed that their esteemed leader was acting strangely. 

By the time the day was done and Alex was well-versed in the expectations that their promotion entailed, the entire settlement had stopped what they were doing to watch the usually well-spoken red-haired woman clear her throat and wish Alex good luck in xyr new position. She shook xyr hand vigorously and then marched dramatically to the gate that closed the Outpost off from the rest of the Commonwealth. Sensing that it was time to go, Nick got up from his position at the picnic table that he’d been resting at, and followed behind the blue-clad woman. He easily caught up to her and they fell into their usual stride. 

“Call me!” Sophia yelled over her shoulder as an afterthought just before the gate closed behind them, and immediately turned as red as her dyed hair was. 

Nick couldn’t help himself -- after watching the antics of the past hour, he broke out laughter at how ridiculous the whole thing was. 

“Oh my God, shut up, Nick!! Did you see how… how _gorgeous_ they were? You’d have said the same thing!” 

“I didn’t notice, but the whole settlement could tell that _you_ sure did. Kid, you really need lessons in subtlety.” 

Sophia huffed in embarrassed irritation and then faltered. 

“I wasn’t that obvious, was I?” 

“I plead the fifth,” he teased, and she elbowed him.


End file.
